


Broken Hearts Come Together

by Miscmess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscmess/pseuds/Miscmess
Summary: After Blair leaves Miz Cracker is having a hard enough time coping without her best friend. To make matters even worse, the judges hate her comedy, she’s struggling with her self image, and her feelings for Aquaria are getting out of control. Takes place episode 7, my interpretation of what went down during the snatch game and how Cracker and Aquaria came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys first chapter will be up soon! Hope you all enjoy!


	2. The Morning of and the Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! This is really just to set the stage for what’s to come. This story is gonna contain a lot of how I imagine the characters interacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know Cracker has talked about how she struggles with self love and I really hope one day she sees just how beautiful and wonderful she is. And hopefully for the story’s sake Aquaria can help her realize that ;)

Miz Cracker's P.O.V. 

Waking up in the morning is a struggle. Waking up with a hangover from the night before and going to film Drag Race at 8 a.m. is impossible. I roll out of bed, throw on a simple blue shirt and black jeans, wash my face and look in the mirror. "Plain old Maxwell Heller" I sigh to myself. Whatever, I'd be the fabulous Miz Cracker soon enough. I shuffled my way down to the lobby of the hotel and headed to find the van taking us back to the studio, this was gonna be a long ass day. 

As soon as I got to the van I could hear Monèt and Vixen going at it again. Now I know what you're thinking and no, this wasn’t a serious fight. "Bitch how many times I have to tell you this, waffles are the better breakfast food and your moms a hoe if you think any different." That was Monèt. "Don't talk about my mother or those nasty ass soggy ass pieces of shit you call food. Pancakes or die motherfucker." Enter Vixen. This was typical, the producers want cat fight snatch your weave drama, and all that really goes on is the debate of the breakfast foods. My life, constantly. "Well," I begin, deciding if you can't beat em, join em. "I'm definitely with Vixen on this one. I'd rather have a pancake any day. Especially today, I'm still fucked up from last night". Vixen sticks her tongue out at Monèt and Monèt slaps her on the head in return and glares at me. "I think you've all got the wrong idea if I'm being honest" I hear a voice from behind me say. I voice I couldn't miss even if there were five thousand fireworks and a rock band playing in front of me. "Pancakes and waffles will BOTH make you fat, eat some fruit and maybe it'll solve all your problems" continues Aquaria. Monèt makes a noise of disgust and turns away while Vixen just flips her off and continues to mess around on her phone. Even Vixen knows getting into a health food related argument with Aquaria isn't worth it. You can poke the bear but you can't shut up the chihuahua. Satisfied with her responses Aquaria turns back to me. "Lovely day isn't it Maxwell, much prettier than last night hmmm." I will myself not to blush. "You're one to talk, I've never seen someone give a chair such a seductive lap dance, and we live in New York." She throws her head back and laughs at that, as corny as it sounds, I could listen to that sound all day. Before she has the chance to respond security warns us were already running late and that it's time to get going.

I hop in the van and Monèt hops in next to me, already trying laughing along with Asia at something stupid Monique had managed to do so early in the morning. I take a look around and watch everyone else pile in. I lock eyes with Aquaria once again and she sends me a smile. I give her one back and inwardly sigh. God I can't wait to update Blair about all of this. She's the one person who knows all of my feelings that I can trust not to spill them to the world. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my season 10 sisters, but Blair will forever hold a special place in my heart and I'm not sure I'll make it through without her. As we pull away from the hotel and race towards the studio I get lost in my own worries and thoughts. I've been feeling shitty lately. The judges haven't fallen in love with me yet, and I haven't fallen in love with myself either. I just can't seem to get out of this slump, I feel like everything I do is never enough. How could Aquaria ever lov- BAM! I get pulled out of my thoughts after jumping out of my skin at the sound of the van doors opening. After getting laughed at by Monèt for my exaggerated reaction, I hop out and begin walking towards the set. I didn't feel ready to face what was to come, but I knew there was no turning back. Today's challenge lied ahead.


	3. Read it and Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reading mini challenge plus a little “surprise” for Cracker

Every time I walk into the werk room I have a mini panic attack. There's no other way to describe it. I can feel my heart rate speed up and my breathing get heavier. Of course I keep this on the down low, I don't want any of the others noticing. We all gather around the table and chat away while waiting for Ru to enter. Something else I really hope no one has taken notice of is the fact that I never sit now in the werk room, or at least try to avoid sitting. I usually try to be the last one to walk in so there isn't a seat left for me. The real reasons for this is so they can't notice my legs shaking and moving the stool, no one needs to see my nerves in action. The other reason is because of my height. Being a little (ok a lot) on the shorter side I'm afraid I'll try and get off and my feet won't be able to touch the ground. The last thing I need is to fall on my ass trying to get off a fucking stool, how humiliating. I can just hear the short jokes now. All of my self loathing finally comes to a close when Ru walks in. "Alright Cracker here we go don't fuck anything up this week gotta impress everyone this time" is all I can think to myself. 

"Hi ladies!" "Hiiii Ru" we all chorus. Standard greetings, classic excitement whenever Ru walks in. I've just about zoned out again when I hear the word "children" oh shit, I know what's coming. "Reading is what?" "FUNDAMENTAL" "The library is now open." I'm actually looking forward to this, I've been working on the reads since day 1, if I can't pull it together for this I'll be a mess all week. 

Watching the other girls go is actually entertaining, they've got some pretty good reads. "The villain, I mean the Vixen." I let out a shriek at that one, Aquaria is actually killing this more than I thought she would. I'm impressed and intimidated at the same time. She looks at me like she's gonna read me but doesn't. As expected I get a reads from the others. "How's the weather down there Cracker?" "What's it like to be the first drag queen who biological females can look down on?" "You can untuck the rest of your legs we're not in drag right now are we." I laugh but it still burns. God damn being 5'5. "Cracker your up next," are words I'm not sure that I'm ready to hear. Looking at everyone I start out simple and head straight for Eureka with that Dumbo joke, nailed it. Then I panic. "Aquaria" I begin. Shit shit shit what am I doing I wasn't supposed to read her why is my mouth moving. "People don't appreciate how much makeup you need to spend to cover up two faces." I didn't just say that please tell me I didn't just say that oh god oh fuck balls balls balls shit son of a bitch. Everyone laughs and she looks at me with a little shrug and a smirk. I should've just kept my mouth shut why can't I just ignore her. As I head back to my spot I get a wink from Monet. Fuck that can't be good. I send back a look that probably gives away the panic I feel but she just brushes it off and goes up to say her reads. "Miz Cracker," I'm fucked and not in the "just got laid” kind of way. "You call yourself thin, white, and salty, but you're just mad you're a New York City queen who had to fuck Bob the Drag Queen to get to the top." This sets the whole room off. I just give a sassy little hand gesture, I can't let this one phase me. I'm not really surprised when Eureka wins, the comment about the Vixen's kitchen my actually be one of the most iconic things I've heard today. "Alright ladies we're gonna be playing the snatch game this week!" SNATCH GAME wow just fantastic! Michelle's taken so much time to tell me how unfunny I've been lately and now there's snatch game to worry about, fantastic! The alarm bells keep going off in my head and I can practically hear the words ABORT ABORT ABORT. Through all the cheering I notice Asia giving me a weird look and she whispers something to Monique who turns to look at me, then turns back to Asia and they both laugh. I'm confused until I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder and someone yell BOO as loud as they can. I let out a scream I'm not so proud came from me and take off halfway across the room. Asia, Monique, and Monet (the one who scared me) are on the floor laughing their asses off. Asia can't stand she's laughing so hard and her, Monique and Monet have tears coming out of their eyes. My face is bright red and I'm certain that I look like a firetruck. Even Ru who hadn't been paying us an attention until that happened is laughing. I look around and see Kameron shooting me a sympathetic look, ah my only supporter. Even Aquaria isn't holding back her laughter. I can't wait for this day to be over.


	4. Almost There, But Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the snatch game begins. Enjoy a little Blair St. Clair I do declare.

Once Ru left us I immediately went to work on my Dorothy Parker costume. All black, simple makeup, black wig, nailed it. Now I just have to ensure I wow the judges this week. The nerves always hit me at the worst times, proven when Ru comes over with the one and only Bianca Del Rio and I start stuttering like I'm a teenager presenting for the class. They give me some tips and remind me that I'm gonna have to put my best foot forward to make my snatch game appearance memorable. Bianca has these piercing eyes that scare the crap out of me. She's once of the funniest, most talented queens ever, yet she's intimidating as shit. My motherfucking idol. She gives me one last smirk (terrifying) and they both leave me to my own devices. As soon as they leave, I take the first opportunity I've had all day to call Blair. I have so much to tell her. 

"YOU READ HER?!?!" Are the first words out of Blair's mouth when I give her the update about what had happened.   
"Well kind of, maybe a little, uh yeah I read her..."  
"And what did you say???"  
"People don't appreciate how much money you spend on makeup....when you're covering two faces..."  
"You're actually the biggest self cock blocker that I've ever met."  
"Well thanks Blair that just makes me feel soooo much better. The only interaction I have with her is insulting her, not even a good insult. And pretty much everyone just made fun of her for not having a personality."   
"Well they aren't wrong."   
"Hey she has a personality, you just haven't seen it."  
"Oh and you have?"   
I blush, hard.   
"Well I don't know maybe I haven't..."   
"You haven't what? Max I was just playing with you of course you've seen his personality more than any of us. I've never seen two people so in love yet so far from being in love. The way you look at each other is just too cute. Did you know that your pupils get bigger when you look at something you love? Because every time Gio looks at you his eyes go wide and his cheeks heat up bright red and he tries to act like he's not fazed but Max, he's clearly so into you it hurts him and I know it hurts you too. He touches you every chance he gets, in the werk room, at the hotel, even when you don't notice he's constantly trying to put his hands on you or get close to you in some way. Whenever you weren't with me or one of the others he would try and get you alone and talk with you, again something you were just too blind to notice. Or remember that time on Untucked when he was crying and you went to comfort him? Because I remember it, and I'm sure everyone else does. Or during the Pharmarusical when he gave you that hug after we won the challenge? When he laughed at you being Dr. Dill? Or when you accidentally told him how "gorgeously breathtaking" he looked as the sexy baby and you both turned red? Or just all those times you've been a shoulder to cry for each other? I'm rambling now I know I am but I'll just get straight to the point now. Maxwell Heller, you are crazy, madly, deeply in love with Giovanni Palandrani and he is crazy, madly, deeply in love with you. You need to woman up and go get your man right now, because god dammit I can't spend another minute watching you two pinning after one another. Are we clear?"  
Blair's speech leaves me speechless and for once in my life I'm at a loss for words. Having her refer to us as Gio and Max makes it all too real. Before I can respond I hear Vixen yell "CRACKER GET IN HERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I quickly put my ear to the phone. "Blair I love you so much but I gotta go before Vixen literally drags me back into the werk room. We'll talk about this later, I promise.” I hear her let out a cry of protest as I hang up and Vixen comes rushing out towards me.   
"What the hell why are you out here? You know we have work to do."  
"I know I know calm down, I was just talking to Blair."   
This softens her demeanor. If there's one person who Vixen will fight to the death for, it's Blair.   
"Aw my little sweetheart! How is she?"   
See what I mean?   
"Oh she's great, misses us and all."   
Vixen shoots me a sympathetic smile and ushers me back inside so we can head back to work. It's nice to know she's always there to take care of me just like Blair. As I head back to work I ponder over Blair's words. Does Gio really feel that way about me? Are my feelings towards him that obvious? Should I really tell him how I feel? All the insecurity floating around is starting to question Blair's judgement, which I instantly feel bad about because I know she would never steer me wrong on purpose. I head back to work, perfecting my costume, and working on some of my possible jokes. I've never dreaded something so much in my entire life. I can already predict how some of this is going to play out. No one can pull off Beyonce, sorry Asia, it's just not happening, and I think that may mean bad news for the Vixen as well. Monique seems to know what she's doing but I think it could go either way. Eureka is gonna kill this role, already proven after watching her rehearse in the mirror with that wig. And Kameron and Monet look hysterical as is. And Aquaria, god aquaria, makes Melania Trump look sexy. That’s if Melania Trump was sexy. The hair, makeup and outfit are selling it. Let's just hope she can pull this off, I'd hate to see her go home. I'm lying, I couldn't live with myself if she went home. Just when I'm about to turn back to my own station she sashays towards me.   
"Hey" she says. "How's your characterization coming together?"  
"Good" I respond quickly. "I think I know the direction I'm gonna head in with Dorothy and I just hope I can pull it off".   
She gives me a small smile and inches closer to me, wow maybe Blair was right.   
"Listen," she begins. "I wanted to talk to you, in private, and I'm not sure why but now feels like the right time, I wanted to tell you that..."   
And because nothing in my life ever works out, the rest of the queens have to come running over to us at that exact moment, cutting her off.   
"Aquaria, Cracker, c'mon! Ru needs us all on set right now!" Eureka yells to us. Aquaria steps back abruptly and mouths the word "later" to me before joining the others at the door. I quickly follow and Monet gives me a questioning look that reads "what was that about and yes I'm making you tell me all of the details later." I ignore it and rush to take my place behind the long table famous for hosting past snatch games. The lights shine in our faces and the cameras begin rolling. This is it, snatch game is starting. I glance around the room and see everyone else looks just as anxious as I feel. I focus my eyes on my blank card and prepare myself for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what is Aquaria gonna tell Cracker? Why does Blair know so much about Aquaria? Is monet gonna find out all the juicy details? Next chapter coming soooon


	5. Crying and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatch game continued, major confessions occur.

As soon as the game starts my nerves hit their peak. I have no idea how I’m gonna be able to do this. When Ru begins introducing everyone I feel Asia look at me and I glance back at her and she mouths “you ok?” I nod in response and look down at my hands, fixated on the words I need to say. When Ru gets around to me I make an easy joke and let myself relax a little, positive responses so far, I can do this. 

The game goes on for quite some time. Eureka drew dicks all over her chest and the producers are making her black them out, Bianca doesn’t look amused (fuck), and Kate Upton looks like she’s about to fall asleep. This will definitely go down as one of the worst snatch games ever, we’re fucked. I’ve gotta admit thought, Monet is killing me with that Maya Angelou, I’ll even give honey boo boo a round of applause. Aquaria is doing better than I thought and Monique, Asia, and vixen are just a train wreck. Suddenly I hear “Dorothy Parker what did you write?” My mind goes blank and I look down to see I have nothing written at all. I stutter out a faint “um.” My mouth gets dry and I can’t speak, I feel like I’m going to pass out from the heat or throw up. I’m panicking and there’s no way to stop myself from spiraling. When I start dry heaving Ru finally decides its time to give us all a five minute break to get out shit together. The second I hear this I bolt from the room and head for the nearest vacant office. I can’t believe I just fucked myself over like that.

As soon as I enter the office I slam the door behind me and collapse to the floor sobbing. I shove my head between my knees and my chest as an attempt to keep myself quiet but it does little to mask the strangled sounds I’m making. Everything hurts, another challenge wasted away as a result of my insecurities, pathetic. I feel the bile rising back up in my throat and I grab the nearest trash can and empty the contents of my stomach. I’m still crying throughout all of this which makes me feel even more ashamed and useless. I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I hear Aquaria knocking on the door and screaming for me. “MAX OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR’RE IN THERE.” I try to tell her to leave by all that comes out of my mouth are more sobs. Apparently she picked the lock on the door because she comes bursting in not even a second later. Clever, clever bastard. I’m pulled into strong, protective arms and a warm chest. “Maxie please don’t cry please tell me what’s wrong baby please don’t be upset” is what she pleads into my ear as I continue to sob while she holds me. I’m so embarrassed that she has to see me like this, I should be able to control my emotions. After a while my crying turns into sniffles and Aquaria rubs circles on my back and asks again in a whisper, “are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” I hide my face in her neck and shake my head no. Although I’m still humiliated over being caught in such a fragile state the comfort feels good and I don’t want to move. She sighs and take my face in her hands and says “this is about snatch game isn’t it?” I avoid looking into her eyes and don’t answer. “Max please look at me.” I finally obey her request. “I know it’s been a hard couple of weeks, and I see how you put yourself down day after day and I can’t stand watching it. I care about you so much, Max. You are doing fantastic in this competition, there’s not a single person here that can amaze me time after time like you can. I wish you would love yourself the way I love you.” The last sentence makes my eyes widen. She’s loves me??? She really loves me? I can’t believe it. At that moment Aquaria seems to realize what she’s said and starts stammering out at apology. “Oh fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to....you know what screw it.” Then she leans in to kiss me. Our mouths move in sync and I feel my heart beat faster. I put my hands around her neck and she pulls me closer by the waist. I’ve never felt the passion that I do in this moment, it’s incredible. When we pull away for air we rest our foreheads together and breathe heavily. I break the silence with the words “I love you too.” Her eyes flash open and she kisses me again, I could do this till I die. After pulling apart for the second time she takes both my hands and holds them in her own. “I’ve loved you for the longest time now, I finally felt the courage to tell you before but then we got interrupted. I love everything about you, your humor, your passion, your body, all of you. There’s nothing I would change, everything is fucking perfect. I watch you drag yourself down day after day and it kills me. It’s like watching someone light your house on fire while your tied to it, you wanna save it but you feel helpless because of the place you’re stuck in. Well I’m not letting that happen any longer. I want you to be happy cause god dammit you deserve to be. I’m gonna make sure you never feel bad about yourself again, I’m gonna love you until the day I die, Maxwell Heller. I can promise you I will never leave your side.”  
I’m teary eyed again but with joy. “I’ve loved you for the longest time as well. You inspire me in everything I do. And honestly, I never want you to leave my side. I can’t imagine life without you.” She smiles back at me and we hug until it’s time to head back to the studio. She grabs my knuckles and kisses them. I let out a blissful sight and link our hands, I could get used to this. Before we head in she whispers in my ear “you’ll be fine, don’t worry about what happened before you were doing great, you’ve got this.” As we head back to our seats I can’t help but feel weightless and blissful. I think what might have been the worst day of my life is now the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll looks like aquaria and cracker have finally confessed their feelings. I might write one or two more chapters then wrap up the story, hope you guys are enjoying!


End file.
